gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dipper Pines/Gallery
Gallery Tourist Trapped S1e1 dipper mosquito bites.png S1e1 dipper holding shovel confused.PNG S1e1 dipper holding shovel moving gnome.PNG S1e1 dipper and mabel in cart.PNG S1e1 golf cart crashing through sign.png S1e1 grunkle stan scaring dipper.png S1e1 goat chewing on 3.png S1e1 dipper eye twitch.jpg S1e1 awkward sibling hug.png S1e1 dipper's reflection with hat.png S1e1 dipper writing in 3.png Dipper_sweeping.png Picture 1_5.png Picture 1_7.png Picture 1_8.png Picture 1_19.png 640px-S1e1_dipper_holding_shovel_confused.PNG.png Picture 1_23.png Picture 1_24.png Picture 1_25.png Picture 1_28.png S1e1 dipper and mabel about to crash the mystery cart.png Picture 1_33.png Picture 1_38.png tumblr_m6yafkA5L01qechmno1_500.gif tumblr_m6z37xGamA1qlrohi.gif tumblr_m6yp2zTOWv1rskgz7.gif Picture 2_10.png Picture 2_7.png Picture 1_61.png|"Awkward sibling hug?" Picture 3_5.png Picture 1_65.png Picture 2_14.png Picture 4_8.png Picture 3_7.png Picture 4_5.png Picture 3_8.png Picture 5.png Picture 4_4.png Picture 6.png|"Yes, you can keep on eating my sweater." S1e1 twins shoot jeff out of leaf blower.png S1e1 bruised dipper.png|Thanks, Mabel. PAT PAT.jpg Awkward.gif|"pat pat" Dipper mad.gif Surroundings.gif Eye moves.gif S1e1 Mabel punching gnome.gif|Mabel punching a gnome on Dipper's face. S1e1 Dipper shovels a gnome.gif|Dipper uses a shovel, and tosses the gnome with it. S1e1 Mabel and Dipper checking.jpg|Mabel and Dipper looking at the gnomes. The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 dipper pouring syrup in mouth.png S1e2 dipper and mabel syrup exclamation.png S1e2 dipper reading magazine.png S1e2 grunkle stan smacking dipper with newspaper.png S1e2 pines family at the table.png|"Yay! Wait what?" S1e2 counterfeit money.png S1e2 dipper and mabel blindfolded.png S1e2 mabel heightened senses.png S1e2 mabel touching dipper's face.png S1e2 arrival at lake gravity falls.png S1e2 old man yelling.png S1e2 grunkle stan fastening hats.png S1e2 dippy hat.png S1e2 stanowar boat.png S1e2 kids on dock.png S1e2 dipper showing magazine to mabel.png S1e2 cameras in dipper's sock.png S1e2 cameras in dipper's jacket.png S1e2 camera under dipper's hat.png S1e2 dipper crushing camera.png S1e2 mabel touching pelican.png S1e2 dipper hit by volleyball.png S1e2 scuttlebutt island arrival.png S1e2 possum stealing lantern.png S1e2 dipper showing file photo.png S1e2 dipper posing with interviewer.png S1e2 mabel soos and dipper running.png S1e2 dipper holding camera.jpg S1e2 dipper on rock.PNG S1e2 beavers biting dipper.png S1e2 dipper pines taking picture.png S1e2 dipper holding 3.png S1e2 safe cave.png S1e2 dipper mabel and soos frightened.png S1e2 family photo 2.png Image.jpg S1e2 Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan discussing .png|Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan discuss. Headhunters S1e3 dipper and mabel touching hands.png S1e3 soos finding hidden door.png S1e3 line.png S1e3 wendy and dipper holding money.png S1e3 dipper and mabel brushing teeth.png S1e3 dipper pajamas.png S1e3 dipper angry.png S1e3 suspects board.png S1e3 dipper holding 3.png S1e3 soos with axe.png S1e3 entering skull fracture.png S1e3 stealing stan's stuff.png S1e3 wax figure jumping into fireplace.png S1e3 groucho.png S1e3 wax sherlock holmes with sword.png S1e3 dipper scared.png S1e3 dipper and sherlock holmes on sign.png S1e3 affectionate stan.png siir dipping sauce.png S1e3 roof dawn.png S1e3 forshadowing wendys hangout spot.png S1e3 out the attic window.png S1e3 attic confronting sherlock.png S1e3 parlor wrecked.png S1e3 Mabel sculpts Grunkle Stan's and Dipper's pose.jpg|Grunkle Stan poses for Mabel while Dipper stands. S1e3 Mabel tripping.gif|"He's resting." S1e3 Aw you sneeze like a kitten.gif The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 reading the book.png S1e4 writing notes.png S1e4 playing videogames.png S1e4 mabel wins.png S1e4 amulet push.png S1e4 crashing into gideons.png S1e4 is this fake.png S1e4 flying scissors.png S1e4 choking dipper.png S1e4 falling of a cliff.png|Airborne slap-fight S1e4 hallway livingroom entrance.png The Inconveniencing S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 1.png S1e5 dipper holding 3.png S1e5 dipper waves.png S1e5 dipper sealed lips.png S1e5 Mabel poking Dipper's cheek.png S1e5 dipper lying awake on bed.png S1e5 dipper holding clipboard.png S1e5 dipper duckface.png S1e5 picture of dipper in lamb costume.png S1e5 dipper swinging arms.png S1e5 dipper pointing.png S1e5 dipper flips mabel's hair.png S1e5 mabel mouth in hair.png|"Pleh! Pleh!" S1e5 graffiti on water tower.png S1e5 get in the van.png S1e5 robbie has shotgun.png S1e5 thompson explaining rule.png S1e5 friends punching ceiling.png S1e5 dipper chewing on marker.png S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 wendy and dipper looking at dusk 2 dawn.png S1e5 dipper on fence.png S1e5 dipper with friend.png S1e5 Dipper adjusts his cap.png S1e5 dipper breaking down air vent.png S1e5 dipper opening door.png S1e5 dipper leading the way.png S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 dipper dirty face.png S1e5 dipper and wendy on shelf.png S1e5 le gasp.png S1e5 omg said dipper.png S1e5 Dipper doing the Lamby Lamby Dance.png S1e5 Lamby Lamby Dance big finish.png S1e5 wendy hang1.png S1e5 wendy hang 3.png S1e5 wendy hang 2.png dipper5.gif S1e5 Mabel holds a marker.jpg|Mabel holds a marker beside Dipper. S1e5 Dipper covers Mabel's mouth.jpg|Dipper covers Mabel's mouth before she speaks. S1e5 Dipper smiles.jpg|Dipper smiles during the Lamby Lamby Dance. S1e5 Wendy and Dipper looking at Dusk 2 Dawn.jpg|Dipper and Wendy look at the Dusk 2 Dawn store. THOMPSON.gif Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6_twins_hungry.png S1e6 dipper mabel hungry.png S1e6 dipper win pancakes.png S1e6 dipper disco girl.png S1e6 dipper walks.png S1e6 dipper tripping on beaver.png S1e6 animals running from chutzpar.png S1e6 dipper pain hole.png S1e6 dipper hottub.png S1e6 dipper spear.png S1e6 deer by river with dipper.png S1e6 dipper vs multibear.png S1e6 mabel glass.png S1e6 Mabel and Grunkle Stan about to laugh.jpg|Mabel and Grunkle Stan about to laugh at Dipper. dippermabelsmiling.gif S1e6dippermabelnodding.gif S1e6 dipper begging manotaurs.jpg|Dipper begging Double Dipper S1e7 dipper sick.png|"Mabel, I don't feel so good...." S1e7 dipper barf silly string.png S1e7 mabel barf silly string.png S1e7 wendy wait wait.png|"Guys, guys! Something terrible just happened." S1e7 looking at wendy.png S1e7 wendy silly sting twins.png S1e7 silly string.png S1e7 grunkle stan annoyed.png S1e7 dipper and mabel pitt cola.png S1e7 copier store.png S1e7 dipper and mabel at copier.png S1e7 mabel butterflies.png S1e7 dipper and mabel opening copier.png S1e7 dipper copies arm.png S1e7 arm comes to life.png S1e7 dipper spash hand.png S1e7 soda arm.png S1e7 dipper mabel hand melted.png S1e7 mabel barf silly string again.png|"Blahh!!!" S1e7 all night with wendy.png S1e7 dipper smiling at wendy.png S1e7 dipper promises.png S1e7 dipper bowtie.png S1e7 dipper deodorant.png S1e7 smooth dipper.png S1e7 dipper wink.png S1e7 dipper has a plan.png S1e7 dipper reading list.png S1e7 dipper fantasy dancing with wendy 1.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy dip.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy swoon.png S1e7 dipper step 9.png S1e7 lee and nate can't escape.png S1e7 dipper checking list.png S1e7 dipper wendy favorite snack.png S1e7 dipper wendy deciding.png S1e7 dipper sweating.png S1e7 dipper eating popcorn.png S1e7 wendy wants in.png Picture 7 13.png S1e7_wendy_thanks_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_closes_booth.png S1e7_dipper_and_stan.png S1e7_stan_has_eye_on_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_longing.png S1e7_dipper_idea_flyers.png S1e7_dipper_copier.png S1e7_dipper_makes_coppy.png S1e7_dipper_scan.png S1e7_dipper_big_head.png S1e7_dipper_meets_tyrone.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone.png Picture 14 8.png S1e7_yeah.png|"Tyrone." S1e7_plans_doubled.png S1e7_both_smart.png S1e7_both_smart_2.png S1e7_dipper_approaching_wendy.png S1e7_wenter_robbie.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_punch_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_marry_me_tonight.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_forming_plan.png S1e7_dipper_and_wendy_on_couch.png S1e7_mabel_urging_dipper.png S1e7_thinking_of_new_plan.png S1e7_making_copies_5_thru_10.png S1e7_hard_to_think.png S1e7_plan_b_ready.png S1e7_plan_b_fail.png S1e7_this_wasn't_on_the_list.png S1e7_dipper_and_wendy_talking.png S1e7_wendy_reveal_secret.png S1e7_dipper_let_secret_slip.png Dipper's Birthmark.png S1e7_dipper_nickname_realize.png S1e7 dipper talks to clones.png S1e7 dipper clones.png S1e7_dipper_surrounded.png S1e7_dipper_in_closet.png S1e7_dipper_closet_crackers.png S1e7_dipper_caught_again.png S1e7_dipper_punches_tyrone.png S1e7_dipper_sneaking_away.png S1e7_it's_me_7.png S1e7_dipper_revealed.png S1e7_dipper_backing_up.png S1e7_don't_forget_tyrone.png S1e7_tyrone_and_dipper_fight.png S1e7_tyrone_and_dipper_hear_wendy.png S1e7_tyrone_and_dipper_dejected.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_roof.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_meteor.png S1e7_tyrone_mind_blown.png S1e7_cheers.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_drink.png S1e7_a_drink_for_tyrone.png S1e7 Dipper with 3 clones.png|Dipper with 3 clones. S1e7 Dipper with Paper Jammed Dipper.png|Dipper with Paper Jammed Dipper. S1e7 Dipper Blushes.png|Dipper blushes. S1e7 Tyrone melting.png|Tyrone melting. S1e8 Dipper eating cheese and crackers.gif|Dipper eating cheese and crackers. S1e1 true story.gif S1e7 Dipper drinks soda then pours it.gif|Dipper drinks a can of soda, then pours it. Irrational Treasure S1e8 stan trying to escape.png S1e8 i will break you.png S1e8 old time talk.png S1e8 twins spit.png S1e8 mabel sad.png S1e8 mabel book.png S1e8 dipper mabel 3.png S1e8 mabel joins.png S1e8 pound the rock.png S1e8 lets burn it.png S1e8 we're gonna have to break in.png S1e8 we're in.png S1e8 dipper mabel hat.png S1e8 twins squint.png S1e8 head rush.png S1e8 Hail to the Chief.png S1e8 dipper gets president's key.png S1e8 smooth move mr president.png S1e8 quite a few darts.png S1e8 pacifica learns she's a fraud.png S1e8 you're not doing it right.png S1e8 Defiance.png S1e8 trembley and twins on train roof.png S1e8 officers leave for vacation.png S1e8 matters of national security.png S1e8 mabel with hat.png S1e8 congressman mabel pines.png S1e8 stan in ye stocks.png S1e8 free stan.png S1e8 Im marrying Mabel.gif|Mabel with a hat on. The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 dipper falls down.png S1e9 wendy and dipper.png S1e9 mabel with cotton candy.png S1e9 mabel surprised.png S1e9 wendy thumbs up.png S1e9 dipper throws.png S1e9 dipper and blandin meeting.PNG S1e9 dipper suprised.png S1e9 depressed dipper.png S1e9 mabel and dr waddles.png S1e9 stole time machine.png S1e9 dipper doing math.png S1e9 how bad do you want it.png S1e9 mabel still screaming.png S1e9 cant mess this up.png S1e9 fighting for the time machine.png S1e9 time goes back.png S1e9 falling down a cliff.png S1e9 fell down.png S1e9 dinosaur.png S1e9 future time baby.png S1e9 fishing season.png S1e9 wax stan.png S1e9 mabel needs it.png S1e9 depressed mabel.png S1e9 mabel happy.png S1e9 Mabel hugging Dipper.png S1e9 Mabel hugging Dipper 2.png S1e9 Mabel holding Waddles while Dipper is shocked.gif|Waddles squirms in Mabel's hands while Dipper is shocked that Wendy and Robbie are dating. S1e9 Blendin Blandin's watch malfunctions into arcade them.jpg S1e9 Mabel playing with Waddles.gif|Mabel playing with Waddles while Dipper is just laying down looking unhappy. Fight Fighters S1e10 wendy and dipper playing.png S1e10 button mashing.png S1e10 dipper take that back.png S1e10 dipper smile.png S1e10 enter robbie.png S1e10 wendy and robbie playing.png S1e10 third wheel.png S1e10 begin fight.png S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 dipper confronts robbie.png S1e10 robbie challenges dipper.png S1e10 dipper blushing.png S1e10 robbie calls wendy.png S1e10 broken phone.png S1e10 grunkle stan interrupts.png S1e10 stan popcorn.png S1e10 noodle arms.png S1e10 corner.png S1e10 wimp it is.png S1e10 dipper soos.png S1e10 posters pointing.png S1e10 light flashing.png S1e10 dipper meets rumble.jpg S1e10 rumble dipper high five.png S1e10 dipper giving rumble a taco.png S1e10 robbie falling.png S1e10 combo.png S1e10 rumble fart tattoo.png S1e10 dipper beaten.png S1e10 dipper robbie post battle.PNG S1e10 wendy hairbrush.png S1e10 mario reference.png S1e10 kitchen mcskirmished.png S1e10 Super Power Ninja Turbo Neo Ultra Hyper Mega Multi Alpha Meta Uber Prefix Punch.png|Rumble Mcskirmish Punches Dipper so hard. S1e10 dipper fist.png S1e10 dipper cramp.png S1e10 i would do this in only a close up.png S1e10 Dipper presses button.gif|Dipper presses the start button. Little Dipper S1e11 dipper mabel gasp.png S1e11 what is gideon doing.PNG S1e11 gideon holding dolls.png S1e11 small dipper mabel.png S1e11 Unahappy.png|Dipper and Mabel unhappy. S1e11 twins see gideon leaving.png S1e11 gideon holding dolls.png|Gideon holding Dipper and Mabel Summerween S1e12 Mabel, Grenda, Candy Chiu, and Dipper meet the Creature in The Coat.jpg S1e12 Dipper sees Wendy with Robbie.png S1e12 Dipper in peanut butter costume Mabel in strawberry jam costume.jpg S1e12 Creature in the coat snickers Soo's candy.jpg S1e12 living 2.png S1e12 living.png S1e12 stairway.png S1e12 Mabel and Dipper get candy from a biker.jpg|Dipper and Mabel get candy from a biker. S1e12 Mabel, Soos, Grenda, and Dipper shocked.jpg|Mabel, Soos, Grenda, and Dipper shocked after Toby Determined showed his face and thought it was a scary mask S1e12 Mabel, Grenda, Soos, Dipper, and Candy Chiu scared.gif|Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy Chiu scared. S1e12 Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy Chiu asking for candy from Lazy Susan.png|Soos, Dipper, Mabel. Candy Chiu, and Grenda asking for candy from Lazy Susan. S1e12 Dipper, Grenda, and Candy Chiu hide.jpeg|Dipper, Grenda, and Candy Chiu hide. S1e12 Dipper Mabel hug.png Screen Shot 2012-10-30 at 8.48.43 PM.png|Twins in costumes S1e12 Candy Haul.png|Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Candy, and Grenda happy. Gravity Falls Dipper And Mabel Pic.jpg|The Epic Team S1e12 No Candy.jpg|Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy were given no candy. S1e12 Mabel talks to Dipper.jpg|Mabel talking to Dipper. S1e12 Dipper Lying.png|Dipper lying about the candy and not wearing his costume. S1e12 High Five.png|Mabel and Dipper doing a high five. S1e12 Shocked.jpg|Dipper, Grenda, Soos, and Candy shocked. S1e12 Dipper being stubborn.png|Dipper being rather stubborn to Mabel, Grenda, Candy, and Soos. S1e12 Evil laughing.gif|Everyone laughing in a evil way. S1e12 Summerween Trickster goes on roof.gif|The Summerween Trickster goes on a roof while he snatches the Jack O' Melon from Soos, Grenda, Candy, Mabel, and Dipper. Miscellaneous Dipper.png Dipperpines1.JPG|Earlier images of Dipper show him with no vest, a darker skin complexion and white shoes Gravitycard 02.jpg Dipperpines2.JPG Bilde.jpg Gf3.PNG Intro dipper with runes.PNG Intro dipper finds skeleton.PNG DipperSignature.png Dipper Pines Word.PNG Dipper Concept Art 1.jpg Dipper Concept Art 2.jpg Dipper Concept Art 3.jpg Dipper concept art 4.jpg Dipper and grunkle stan concept art.jpg Dipper character sheet official art.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_01.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_02.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_03.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_04.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_05.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_06.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_07.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_08.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_09.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_10.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_11.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_12.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_13.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_14.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_15.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_17.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_18.jpg Gravity Falls Logo.png S1e12 Summerween Trickster Sketches.jpg|A Dipper and 2 sketches The Summerween Trickster. Dipper and Grunkle Stan sketches.jpg|A few sketches of Dipper and Grunkle Stan. Animations Mystey Cart about to crash animation.gif MabelBlindfold.gif MabelNosePoke.gif WendyMoney.gif MabelGroupLaugh.gif WendyHigh5.gif|link=http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Dipper_Pines/Gallery#Animations Its not as bad as it looks.gif Anigif enhanced-buzz-26324-1348502866-2.gif Nice Dipper.gif Noodle arms.gif SYRUP RACE.gif AAAhhhhh!!.gif Twins!.gif Yikes.gif WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO.gif SYRUP RACE.gif Wendy!.gif REE REE.gif Man related problems.gif Yup.gif Eye moves.gif Sibling fist bump.gif Epic summer romance.gif ULTIMATE BEAVER TRIP.gif Surroundings.gif Its broken.gif S1e3 Lady Mabelton.gif S1e3 Dipper decapitated.gif S1e9 POP.gif S1e1 the goat ate her sweater.gif S1e10 Dipper been kicked.gif S1e6 im looking at you from the glass!.gif S1e7 This sounds kinda wrong....gif S1e6 Dipper really is a cutie patootie.gif S1e3 i love this.gif S1e4 Boing.gif S1e10 Woaaaaaaaah.gif S1e11 meap.gif S1e4 he looks disturbed.gif S1e3 im not so sure if he's....gif S1e3 Holy-!.gif S1e1 YAAAAAAAAAAY.gif S1e11 SLAY THE BEAST.gif S1e10 face of a cowardly warrior.gif S1e12 you should be ashamed.gif S1e12 me when something good happens.gif S1e3 forget you.gif S1e9 coming apocalypse.gif S1e2 poor dude.gif S1e3 i didnt know that Mabel knits.gif S1e4 i love Mabel's sweater here.gif Category:Main character galleries Category:Character galleries